Fall For You
by Firewifesara
Summary: "I'm just so busy! When will I have time to meet a guy. I'm thinking about just posting my picture on one of those dating websites. Just let them come to me." AU Future Finchel


**A/N- Here it is; my second fanfic attempt. Super special thanks to Mel for holding my hand through this and fixing parts of it. She really is the best. Some of the songs mentioned are widely unknown, but still awesome. I encourage you to check them out. **

**Song lyrics used: The title is from "Fall for You" by Second Hand Serenade (I really love the cover by Michael Henry & Justin Robinett too), "Royals" by Lorde, "Pour Some Sugar on Me" Def Leopard. I do not own them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own the music used. No infringement or harm is intended this is only for fun. **

**Fall for You**

His fingers hesitated briefly on the keyboard, reading everything quickly before pressing submit.

_~NewDirections . com profile for DRUMSTUD5_

_SWM looking for love in the Big Apple. I live alone, pay my rent, have a degree from NYU, love my mom, wear flannel, and make a mean grilled cheese sandwich. I teach music to middle school kids. I have been playing the drums since I was 8. I have a fabulous step-brother that I would do anything for! _

_On a typical Friday night I am: Grading papers, writing music, bowling, going to concerts, or hanging out at a bar with my friends. _

_I'm looking for a woman who is honest, independent, cultured, ambitious, and fun!_

_If you would like to get to know me better, send me a message!_

A few moments later, his inbox signaled an incoming message.

_~Reply from BWAYBABS_

_Good afternoon. It is very exciting to find someone who has a passion for music like I do. The drums are quite the instrument. I myself play the piano a little, but my real instrument of choice is my voice. I really enjoy Broadway musicals and all things NYC. I also believe that metaphors are very important. Check out my profile-I think we'd be a great match. I look forward to hearing from you. Rachel*_

After a quick look at her profile, his fingers danced over the keyboard as he typed his reply.

_~From DRUMSTUD5 to BWAYBABS_

_Your profile is quite impressive Rachel. NYADA is a great school, I know it's really hard to get in there. My brother applied there, but ended up going to FIT instead. Your profile says you are performing in an off-Broadway show now? What's that like? I hope to hear from you again. -Finn_

_~From BWAYBABS to DRUMSTUD5_

_Why, thank you Finn! I'm currently starring in an off- Broadway production of Wicked__. __I haven't been on Broadway yet, hopefully soon. __ I'm working very hard to reach my goal of starring in a Broadway production. That's been my dream since I was a little girl and I was lucky enough to have many good teachers along the way, like my high school glee club coach, to help encourage me. I'm sure you inspire your students in much the same way. I know my big break is just around the corner and soon they will see that I am more than a slightly large nose. Rachel*_

He read her reply twice before responding.

_~From DRUMSTUD5 to BWAYBABS_

_I'm sure your big break is coming. It's great that your teachers encouraged you like that. I hope I help my students like your coach helped you. I know you're busy with your rehearsals and all, but would you like to meet for coffee sometime? -Finn_

_~From BWAYBABS to DRUMSTUD5_

_That sounds lovely Finn. When would you like to meet? Rachel*_

_~From DRUMSTUD5 to BWAYBABS_

_How does Sunday sound? 11:30? Do you know McKinleys's coffee? It's off of 42__nd__ St.-Finn_

_~From BWAYBABS to DRUMSTUD5_

_Yes I know it. I'll see you then, Finn. Rachel*_

* * *

"Berry, when will you learn? The last guy you dated from that site turned out to be a total jackass." Santana looked up from her law books so that her roommate and friend would be able to fully understand her distaste. "I told you that guy was creepy, my Mexican third eye is never wrong."

"Brody was a creep, but he's not the only creep I've ever dated and I didn't meet all of them on the internet. Besides, it's just coffee, Santana. We will be in a public place and I always have my rape whistle with me. See?" Rachel reached in her small purse and pulled out a bright pink whistle to show her friend, offering her a smile. "And if he does anything stupid, I'll let you attack him with the razors you claim to keep in your hair."

"Don't tempt me with a good time, munchkin. I don't even know why you signed up for that ridiculous dating site; you are too hot to beg for dates on the internet." Santana let out a sigh and took a calming breath before continuing. "Just please promise me you will be safe."

Rachel scoffed. "I do not _beg_ for dates, Santana. I simply posted my profile and they reply if they are interested or I can browse their profiles and reply. There is no begging. I appreciate you looking out for me; however, this seems to be the easiest way to let the men of New York know that Rachel Berry is available. It takes the pressure off, but if it makes you feel better, I promise to be safe."

"That's all I ask, now beat it, I have a test to study for." Santana waved her hand dismissively and returned her attention to her books.

"Fine, I'm going to take a bath." Rachel's voice trailed off as she headed down the hall of the apartment.

* * *

"Kurt, I told you I can find my own dates." Exasperated, Finn walked out of the kitchen, a beer in his hand, and dropped himself onto his couch.

"Yes, Finn, you did tell me that. Unfortunately, you haven't found one in over a year. I am worried about you." Kurt followed his brother into the living area of his small apartment. "It's been over two years since she-who-shall-not-be-named stomped all over your heart and made you swear off women." He looked at Finn with his arms folded across his chest. "It's only one date, Finn."

"I did not swear off women!" Finn muttered before he glanced at Kurt, a heavy sigh escaping as he noticed Kurt's hopeful and mischievous expression. "You've already set up the date, haven't you?"

Kurt sat down next to Finn and patted his leg lightly, "I did!" He clapped his hands together and stood up, pacing as he began to talk. "Her name is Rachel and she has agreed to meet you for coffee on Sunday."

"Where do you know her from?"

Kurt looked away from his brother, suddenly very interested in everything else in the room. "Ummm, well, she is an actress. I met her after her show." He lied smoothly.

"…Kurt? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I think you'll like her. She se… is sweet. Just try to go into this with an open mind."

"I will go for coffee, but I won't promise anything else."

Kurt clapped again and smiled. "Fabulous! I will be over before your date to make sure you are dressed appropriately."

Finn threw his head back on a groan. "Great."

* * *

Sunday morning Finn was sitting at the small table nervously tapping his fingers with the beat of the song playing over the coffee shop speakers. He can't believe he let Kurt talk him into a blind date. Even worse, Kurt wouldn't tell him hardly anything about the girl. Only that she has brown hair and was an actress, currently in an off Broadway play. The sound of high heels clicking on the tile floor pulls him from his thoughts and he looks up just as an attractive brunette stops at his table.

"Finn Hudson?" Looking up, his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened as he looked at her standing at the edge of the table wearing a blue and white sweater with a short red skirt and black boots (that made her legs appear longer than his, even though she had to be almost a foot shorter than him). He quickly stood to greet the petite woman properly, just like his mom taught him.

"Umm, Ray- Rachel Berry?" She nodded. "Yeah. I'm Finn." He holds out his hand awkwardly for a handshake. She takes it, and they make eye contact. He's not sure how long they continued shaking hands like a couple of fools before he snaps out of it. "Nice to meet you. Ummm, would you, uhh like to sit down?" He asked, gesturing to the empty chair across from his. His brother failed to mention just how pretty this girl was.

He looks even hotter in person, Rachel thought to herself, biting her lower lip. She offered him a smile as she sat down. "Yes, thank you Finn. It's nice to meet you too."

They sat in an awkward silence for moment before Finn realized they had yet to order anything. "Oh, I'll go get us some coffee. Do you know what you want?"

"Oh yes. Thank you, Finn. I'll just take a tea with honey please." She smiled at him as he started to get up from the table.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." His long strides got him to the line quickly and he began to read the menu to himself.

Rachel took in his appearance as he waited his turn at the counter. He had to be over six feet tall. He was wearing jeans and a fitted long sleeve black sweater with grey stripes that hugged him in all the right places. Just then, he looked over, catching her staring at him. He gave her this completely adorable half smile and a small awkward wave, which she returned just before she looked away, slightly embarrassed at getting caught staring. His profile picture really didn't do him justice. A few minutes later Rachel noticed him making his way back to the table with a cup in each hand.

Finn sat down and placed one of the cups down in front of Rachel. "Thank you, Finn." She blew on the hot drink before taking a small sip.

"So, uhh, Rachel, you are on Broadway? What show is it again?" He took a cautious sip from his own cup.

"It's off-Broadway actually, but it's called _Wicked_."

"Oh! That's the one with the lady with the green face right?" He's so happy he caught at least some of his brothers ramblings about popular musicals in New York. For some reason Kurt thought that it was more important to talk Broadway than to give him information on his blind date.

Rachel let out a small giggle "Yes, that's the one. You teach music at a middle school right? What's that like?"

"It's pretty cool. I get to basically listen to music all day, so that doesn't suck. I really like that when a semester is over the test is like a performance and all the kids get to show everybody what they learned. It's really rewarding, you know?" He smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

"Music is a very powerful thing. It's great that you get are able to share something you obviously love with young, impressionable minds."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Thanks. Teaching kids is cool, but they _have_ to be there, you have thousands of people paying to see you every night, that's really awesome. It is something you have always wanted to do?"

She frowned at his question slightly, since she'd already told him her answer in an e mail. "I have known I was destined for stardom since age four. I'm hoping this role will lead to my first big break on Broadway, then my inevitable Tony award."

He watched her in awe. How did so much confidence fit into someone that small? "Wow. That's quite a goal. I have no doubt you will take all of Broadway by storm."

"Thank you, Finn."

Over the course of the next hour they got to know each other. He told her about how his mom got remarried when he was sixteen and that he gained a really cool stepfather and step brother. She told him about her dads. They talked about college and their friends. He told her about his friends Puck (who was a firefighter) and Mike (who was a teacher at his school). She talked about her dads and her best friend and roommate Santana (who was currently in law school). She also told him all about the Broadway roles she hoped to play.

The conversation flowed between them like they had known each other forever. Too soon, for both of them, their coffee date was over.

"As much as I hate to go Finn, I have to get home to get ready for my show tonight. I'm sure Santana is worried about me too. I really had a wonderful time." Rachel said reluctantly.

"Me too. Can we… I mean… would you like to do this again sometime?"

"I would like that very much. Let me see your phone. I'll program my number in." She held her hand out across the table expectantly.

"Oh yeah, here." He dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Rachel took his phone and expertly tapped the screen a few times before handing it back to him with a smile.

He smiled back and put the phone in his pocket as they stood up from the table. She placed her hands on his shoulders, rose up on her toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek, ignoring the urge to kiss him on the mouth (this time). Backing away from him she said, "Thank you for the tea and the company. Call me, ok?"

"You are welcome and I most definitely will." As she walked out of the coffee shop he pulled his phone out of his pocket, searching for the newly programmed number and beginning to compose a text.

_I had a great time today. How about dinner tomorrow night? –Finn_

Rachel felt her phone vibrating in her purse as she walked to the subway station, pulling it out as she walked. The screen indicated an unknown number; however, as soon as she read it she was elated to discover that it's from Finn. She responded quickly:

_That sounds lovely, Finn. Pick me up at 7? _

_Awesome. It's a date._

* * *

Finn was sitting at his kitchen table grading papers, when he heard a knock at the door. He lumbered over to the front door and opened it (after a peek through the peep hole) to let Kurt in.

"Well? How did it go? Tell me everything." Kurt had a lot riding on the fate of this first date. It was important that it went well so that Finn would be less likely to kill him when he found out about the ad.

"It was awesome. She was kinda intense, but I don't know, it sort of worked for her. We are going out again tomorrow night." Finn placed his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder and continued. "Thank for making me get back out there, Kurt. I have a good feeling about this."

Kurt was elated. At most, he had hoped to get his brother to just put himself back out there. This was even better. He was happy that the date went so well that there would be a second. "You are welcome. Now, tell me everything."

"San? I'm back." Rachel entered her apartment after her successful date.

"Yeah, Berry, I'm in here." Santana poked her head out the door of her bedroom. "So? How did it go? I see you weren't murdered, did you have to use your rape whistle?"

Rachel laughed out loud. "It went really well, San. He was so sweet, and very very good looking. The rape whistle was unnecessary; in fact, we are going out again tomorrow."

"What's wrong with him? Sweet, good looking guys don't usually have to beg for dates on dating websites." Santana's eyebrow quirked up questioningly.

"Twenty Percent of couples meet via online dating and I told you, there is no begging involved." Rachel repeated while she playfully swatted at her friends shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with him Santana…" Rachel trailed off at the end of her sentence as she changed her clothes.

Santana pressed. "…But?"

"Nothing. It's just that when we chatted online he seemed, I don't know, different. Not in a bad way, he just sounded a little different, if that makes any sense. Besides, I think I like him even more in person. He is so passionate about music and teaching. He seems like a real great guy. I think we shared a pretty special connection, like the ones you see on TV." Rachel explained.

"You know how I feel about dating strangers from the internet. There are some real asses out there." Santana sighed. "But, if you like him that's good enough, for now. You are a big girl. Just take care of yourself, and know that I will go all Lima Heights on his ass if he hurts you."

"Noted. I really do like him, San. He teaches music, to kids, and he is just so attractive!" Rachel gushed.

"So you've said. Don't you have to leave soon?" Sure, Santana was happy her friend had a successful date and she was happy the guy wasn't a jerk or murderer, but she was done listening. Santana headed back into her room and put her earphones in her ears.

Rachel laughed slightly. "Ok fine Santana. I'll be home after my show."

Santana looked up and gave Rachel a halfhearted wave as she closed the door.

* * *

Finn stood at the door to Rachel's apartment waiting for her to open the door. He could hear movement from inside the apartment just before the door swung open. She was standing there in a short sleeve red and white polka dotted dress that fell just above her knees; the neck line showing just the right amount of cleavage. Holy crap, she looked gorgeous.

"Hey Finn," she looked up shyly at him. "Are those for me?" she questioned, pointing at the bouquet of pink lilies Finn was holding.

Flustered, he held out the bouquet for her to take. "Oh! Yeah, yeah they are for you. I remembered you said pink was your favorite color." She pulled them to her nose to inhale the sweet smell of the flowers. "And Kurt said you might like lilies."

Rachel chose not to remind him that her NewDirections . com dating profile mentioned that lilies were her favorite flower. "Thank you Finn, they are beautiful. Do you want to come in for a minute while I put them in water?" She stepped aside and allowed Finn to enter her apartment, then closed the door behind him. Standing behind him for that brief moment, she noticed just how great the view was (for once, being short had an advantage). His plaid button down shirt was tucked in allowing her to see that his jeans were hugging his butt perfectly; and the black vest he was wearing made him look so teacher-like. Finn could definitely pull off the teacher look. Rachel quickly tried to compose herself and made her way into her kitchen.

Finn stood awkwardly in the open living area of Rachel's apartment. He watched as she opened a couple cupboards, clearly looking for a vase. "So, uh, is your roommate out tonight?" he asked as she removed a clear vase from a lower cupboard and filled it with water. She placed the flowers in a vase and set them in the center of the counter.

"Santana has a big test coming up later this week, so she wanted to spend some time at the library." Rachel walked towards him and grabbed her purse off the table. "Shall we go Finn?"

He opened the door for her and gestured for her to go first. "Yeah, Totally." His adorable half smile making her heart beat just a little faster.

Dinner was delicious. The conversation was great, the company was even better.

Finn had his hand resting on the small of her back as they were making their way out of the restaurant into the city. "It's a really nice night; would you like to go for a walk?" Finn suggested.

She smiled up at him. "I would love to."

They walked side-by-side in a comfortable silence as Finn gently took Rachel's hand and intertwined their fingers. It felt right; like her smaller hand was meant to be held by his much larger one.

"How is your end of semester performance coming along? It's coming up soon, right?"

"Yeah it's in couple weeks. The kids are working so hard, you know. I have been teaching them about different types of percussion instruments. I think it's going to be awesome." The pride in his voice was obvious to Rachel.

"That's great, Finn. Those kids are lucky to have you as their teacher. It's wonderful to see someone so passionate about what they are teaching." She lightly squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Rachel. I was actually going to ask if maybe you would like to come. I mean I know it's a middle school music program and it's kinda lame for a person as talented as you, but I would really like you to come, if you want." He was nervous as he spoke. He felt like inviting Rachel was a bit of a big step since the concert would be at held his school and he wasn't sure she would feel entirely comfortable. "You can sit with Kurt," he blurted out. "I mean, he'll be there too, that way you won't have to sit alone and stuff. I mean I'll have to be with the students the whole time; I don't want you to have to sit alone while I'm basically working. That's weird huh? I mean we have only been out twice, yeah, it's too weird. I'm going to shut up now…"

"Finn, Its fine. I would love to go watch the show and meet Kurt. It will be great to see you in your element. From what you have told me, these kids have been working hard. And, I'm sure by then we could manage a few more dates." She giggled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"You are really great, you know that?" He stopped to look at her and they locked eyes. They were in the middle of the sidewalk but neither of them noticed the strangers walking around them. He took a small step towards her so that their toes were almost touching. Finn let go of her hand and reached up to cup her cheek.

Rachel blushed and begins to respond. "Tha…"

Finn didn't let her get another syllable out before he closed the distance between them and kissed her sweetly, eagerly, perfectly. Finn's free hand made its way to Rachel's waist so he could pull her closer and both of Rachel's hands came up to rest on Finns chest. They stayed like that, kissing in the middle of a New York sidewalk completely oblivious to the passersby, for a few minutes. When the kiss was finally broken, they kept their foreheads touching and neither opened their eyes. Finn began gently caressing Rachel's cheek with his thumb as he attempted to steady his breathing.

"Wow. That was…" Rachel breathed out. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself once again getting lost in Finn's gaze.

"Yeah" Finn said with a small smile as he reluctantly removed his hand from the side of Rachel's face. "We should probably get out of the middle of the sidewalk." He whispers.

She smiled up at him. "Probably"

Finn took her hand once again and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence. They made it about one block, before the silence is broken by Finn. "I really like you Rachel."

"I really like you too, Finn."

They walked hand in hand back to Rachel's apartment. She stopped in front of the door to her apartment, holding her keys in her hand, when she turns to face Finn who was standing behind her. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I really had a great time."

Finn took a step closer to her lightly pinning her to her own front door. "I had a great time too." He leaned down and kisses her softly. His arms are around her waist and he thinks he hears what he assumes are her keys falling to the floor as she wraps her arms behind his neck and deepens the kiss.

Lost in the kiss (again) neither of them heard the door unlock from inside the apartment. The door suddenly flew open causing Finn and Rachel to stumble inside and Rachel's startled roommate. They both worked to regain their balance and composure when they notice Santana watching them with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Santana questioned the flustered couple, her eyebrow quirked up in amusement. "Did you kids have fun?"

Rachel smoothed out the front of her dress and took Finn's hand. "Yes, Santana, we had a lovely time."

"I can see that. It looks like you were about to have an even _lovelier _time." Santana said suggestively "Is this him?" she used her thumb to point at Finn.

"Oh! Yes. Santana, this is Finn. Finn, this is Santana, my roommate and best friend." She gestured between the two nervously.

Finn held out his free hand for Santana to shake. "Um, nice to meet you…" Santana held up her hand to him like she's trying to stop traffic and then folded her arms and begins to circle them. Finn awkwardly drops his hand and glanced nervously at Rachel.

"Santana… be nice." Rachel said warningly.

"So, Stay Puff, what are your intensions with my girl, Berry."

Rachel huffed as her face turns red. "Santana!" She turned to Finn who was looking at Santana in shock. "Don't worry about her, Finn. She's just protective of her friends." She smiled sweetly at Finn, then turned to glare at her friend.

"It's ok Rachel. I get it. Kurt is the same way." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But he is way less scary." Finn straightened up and spoke normally. "I should get going anyway, I have school tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow, Rach?"

"I would like that very much, Finn. Thanks again for tonight. It was fun." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they walk hand in hand to the open doorway.

Finn peered into the apartment at Santana. "Nice to meet you Santana."

"Whatever, Dough Boy. You best be good to my Munchkin."

Rachel groaned and rested her forehead on Finn's chest in embarrassment "I will do my best." He says confidently before looking down at Rachel. He put his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Santana forgotten, he continued, "I mean that." He placed a small kiss on her lips. "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Rach." Unable to resist he kissed her once more before finally stepping away.

"I can't wait, Finn." She watched him turn and walk down the hallway. Their hands stayed intertwined until the growing distance between them made it necessary to let go. Rachel sighed as she bent down to retrieve her forgotten keys off the floor and went back into her shared apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Santana are you trying to scare him off?"

"Maybe you two shouldn't have been going at in on our front door." Santana retorted.

Rachel's mouth dropped open in protest. "We were _not_ going at it. We were simply saying good night." Her cheeks once again went red.

"Whatever, just remember that we agreed that there would be no sex in the common areas." Santana reminded her with a wink.

"I remember, Santana." Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously before she asked. "What do you think? I really like him."

"As long as he treats you well, that's all that matters, even if he does have manboobs." Santana said with a smirk, laughing as Rachel shook her head and walked down the hallway towards her bedroom.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Finn and Rachel managed to find time to go on several more dates.

They had gone bowling (Rachel had never been), where Rachel had met Finn's friends, Mike and Puck (although she prefers to use his first name 'Noah'). She even got to meet Mike's wife, Tina. They all seemed really nice, and they didn't drag him out of the bowling alley to get away from her, so she thought maybe she got their approval.

They had gone to a movie- the latest romantic comedy. Finn decided that since he chose bowling, Rachel could pick the movie. It was your standard chick flick, but Rachel seemed to like it, and cuddling with her in the theater was definitely a bonus.

They had gone out to dinner a second time (at a different restaurant) and that's when they decided to officially make their relationship exclusive. They celebrated with kissing, lots of kissing. Finn and Rachel chose to end that date McKinley's. They even chose to sit at the same table they had on their first date, their drinks going cold on the table as they continued to kiss.

Finally, it was Finn's big end of semester performance and also the night Rachel would meet Kurt. He seemed more nervous about her seeing his performance, while she was more worried about meeting his brother. Finn has assured her that she will be fine sitting with Kurt and not to worry. "It's only a middle school." Finn stayed after instead of going home so he could help set up, so they agreed it would be better for her to meet him and Kurt there. Dressed in her navy blue dress, she left her apartment to meet the brothers.

As she approached the entrance of Finn's school, she saw a well-dressed man with impeccable clothes and perfectly styled hair approaching her. The man came to an abrupt stop directly in front of Rachel. "Rachel Berry, I presume?"

A little taken back by the man's forwardness, Rachel looked to her right, then left before she answers meekly. "Yes, and who might you be?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel, Finn's brother. I thought it might be better to meet you out here where it's less crowded." He stated, trying to cover up the fact that he was really hoping to meet her before she was able to find Finn. He needed this time with her to befriend her.

Suddenly nervous she laughed slightly before saying, "Oh! Thank goodness, you frightened me. I thought… well I'm not sure what I thought." Hoping to make a good impression on her boyfriend's brother she extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

"Oops! I wasn't trying to scare you." Kurt said with a slight chuckle before he reached his hand to meet Rachel's. "It's wonderful to meet the girl who has my brother so smitten."

"He speaks very highly of you." She said, feeling her cheeks grow warm as she blushed.

"And he of you Miss Berry. Shall we go in?" He turned on his heel and offers her the crook of his elbow. When she accepted, they began to walk closer to the school. "You are starring in _Wicked_, right? That's so exciting! Tell me everything. Have you met anyone famous?"

In the short walk to the school entrance, the pair chatted and got to know each other. The double doors at the entrance were propped open allowing the conversation to continue uninterrupted as Kurt led Rachel down the hallway, arms still linked. As they made their way towards the school's gymnasium where the performance was to be held, Rachel felt Kurt's arm tense up in her grasp and his laughter falter slightly. When she looked up she could see an obviously happy Finn, dressed in a light blue button up shirt, black slacks and a slim black tie loose around his neck coming towards them.

Hoping to steer the conversation Kurt greeted Finn first. "Finn! Look who I found in front of the school?"

Rachel removed her arm from Kurt's and placed it around Finn's waist as he leaned down for a small kiss. "Kurt was kind enough to accompany me to the gymnasium."

"That's great babe. Hey Kurt." Finn replied, waving at his brother. "I'm glad you guys made it. I just wanted to see you before the show. The show is going to start soon and I have to get back to my students. " He smiled and placed another kiss on Rachel's lips.

Sweetly she looked at him. "Break a leg Finn. We'll see you after the show."

"Get back to your students, Finn. Rachel and I will see you after the performance."

After giving Rachel one last kiss, Finn headed back to his waiting students, patting Kurt on the shoulder as he walked by. "I'll catch up with you guys after."

Rachel and Kurt took their seats in the schools makeshift auditorium while they continued to get to know each other. Rachel was thrilled that Kurt was so easy for her to get along with. She was excited when he suggested they get together later in the week for some shopping. A girl could never have enough friends, right?

A screeching microphone interrupted their conversation and soon Finn's voice filled the room. "Good evening parents, families, and friends. We would like to thank you for coming to our end of semester performance tonight. I am Mr. Hudson. As most of you know, we have a great music curriculum here; tonight we will showcase all of it. The kids have been working really hard, and we hope you enjoy the program. First up, the concert band, directed by Mr. Park, will play a couple songs. After that we will have Emily, Michael, Katelyn, and Jason reading their reports on music history. They will be followed up by the choir, directed by Ms. Roundy. Our final performance of the night will be by our drum line. Enjoy the show, everybody." Finn made his way off the stage as the audience clapped.

The show went as planned and when it was over, Rachel and Kurt waited in their seats for Finn to break away from the parents and teachers who were congratulating him and the other music teachers. They were discussing the epicness of _Celine Dion_ when Rachel felt a warm familiar hand take her own. She turned to see Finn in the chair next to her smiling widely. "Hi Finn! That was amazing! I've never heard of a middle school with a drum line."

Kurt peered over at Finn and spoke before Finn could reply. "That was simply splendid, Finn, even better than the last one. Unfortunately," Kurt paused and led the trio in standing. "I have to get going, I have an early meeting tomorrow with Stella." He leaned forward to kiss Rachel on the cheek "Rachel, my dear, I will see you later this week for our shopping trip." Rachel nodded in agreement and he took a step and hugged Finn while speaking. "You should be proud. Those kids were great up there. I'll see you in a few days."

Finn smiled appreciatively. "Thanks for coming Kurt. I'll call you."

Kurt waved his fingers at them and left.

Rachel placed a kiss to Finn's lips. "I like Kurt."

"Yeah, He's cool. You ready to go? Mr. Park is in charge of clean up duty since I set up. I wanted to be able to leave when we were done."

Giggling, Rachel followed behind an already walking Finn "Yes. Let's go. We should invite Kurt to karaoke night in a couple weeks. I think he would have fun with all of our friends."

Finn politely waved at someone as they exit the building ."Yeah OK, that could be cool. I'll ask him. Thanks for coming tonight, Rach."

"Thank you for inviting me. It was amazing to see you up there in you element. Those kids seem to really appreciate music, I think that's because they have you as a teacher." She told him honestly.

"It's nothing. They did all the work." Finn shrugged and opened the door to the truck, offering Rachel a hand to help her in.

She waited for him to join her in the truck and continued. "You are amazing, _that_ was amazing. You should believe in yourself a little more, Finn. I'm sure your parents believe in you, Kurt believes in you, I believe in you. "

A small smile formed on his lips before he leaned over and kissed her, lightly brushing his thumb over her cheek. "Thanks Rachel."

* * *

_Let me be your ruler,  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy._

The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause as Santana sauntered her way off the stage and back to the table where her group was seated. "That's how it's done, Bitches." She stated, taking a seat beside Rachel.

The mix of friends were getting along well. Rachel had been planning a karaoke night for all their friends for a couple weeks now. It seemed like the perfect way to get each of their groups of friends together to get to know each other. The group seemed to click together like old friends. Even the usually abrasive and angry friends (Puck and Santana) had blended into the group well. Almost everybody had already been up to the stage. Rachel had gone first, singing an Igrid Michealson song, Tina and Rachel did a great rendition of _What a Feeling_ from Flashdance, Puck rocked out to _I Know You Know_ by The Arka Teks, and Kurt had performed Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_, Finn hadn't been called yet and Mike claimed that he doesn't sing. Karaoke night, so far, had been a success!

A slightly tipsy Kurt stood up. "I'm going to get the next round. Finn, come carry the tray for me. I will not risk spilling on my sweater, It's vintage."

Finn grumbled but got up from the table and pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head. "Be right back, Rach."

Drink orders placed, the brothers waited by the bar. "I can't believe almost everyone in this little group can sing. Too bad the same can't be said for the current performer." He nodded in the direction of the stage, currently occupied by a loud blond girl who had clearly had too much to drink. "How is it going with Rachel? You guys seem to be getting pretty cozy."

Finn looked over at the table where his girlfriend was sitting and laughing along with the rest of the table, then smiled up at Kurt. "It's awesome. She's awesome. Kurt, I think I'm in love with her. I've even picked out the perfect song to sing for her tonight." He grinned goofily at his brother.

"Ohhh, do tell, brother mine." Just then the tray of drinks was placed on the counter in front of them.

Finn reached to pick up the tray as he said, "You'll see." with a smile. Finn then followed Kurt back to the table and set the tray down just as his name was called for karaoke. "That's me!" He winked at Rachel and walked up to the stage.

On stage, the MC handed him the microphone. "Uh, Hey everybody. Um this song is dedicated to my awesome girlfriend, sitting right over there." He pointed to the table occupied by all of his friends as the music started.

As the beginning notes of the up tempo classic rock song fill the crowded karaoke bar, Mike and Puck send Finn an enthusiastic "Hell Yeah!" while Tina, Santana, and Kurt wore matching looks of bewilderment. The opening notes over, Finn began to sing.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
_

When the group all looked to Rachel to gauge her reaction, they found her tapping her toe and smiling. Who cared what Finn was singing? All that mattered was that he was singing and he was singing to _her_. Honestly, what girl wouldn't enjoy that? She watched intently as Finn continued singing and dancing around (just a little, because he's not the best dancer) as he got to the chorus.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

When Finn finished the song, he returned to the table smiling and slightly sweaty, high fiving Mike and Puck before Rachel jumped up into his arms and threw her arms around his neck. "That was amazing, Finn. Not a song I would have chosen for you to sing to me, but it was amazing." She kissed him as he sat down and she sat in his lap.

"That was your grand gesture? _Pour Some Sugar on Me _is hardly a romantic love song, Finn. Honestly, you are hopeless! It's no wonder I had to place a personal ad for you on the internet!" Kurt blurted out then clamped his hands over his mouth with wide eyes, forgetting that nobody knew about that last part. Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Finn all let out a gasp in unison, though for different reasons, while the rest of the table looked on. Kurt could see the look of confusion on Rachel's face at his unintentional admission.

Finn looked horrified when he spoke "Kurt! Why would you do that? I already have a girlfriend!" His hands flew up in frustration.

"I ummm..." Kurt was at a loss for words when Santana held her hand up.

"Hold up. You mean that _you_ placed the ad on that stupid ass dating website?" She said. She looked pointedly at Rachel. "I told you decent guys didn't place online dating ads."

Tina and Mike looked to the stage trying not to listen so obviously to the drama unfolding at the table.

"I can explain!" Kurt nodded and looked over at Finn with Rachel still seated in his lap.

Finn looked over at Santana, then Kurt. "What ad? What dating website? What is she talking about, Kurt?"

"I don't understand." Rachel cut in. "If you placed the ad," she looked over at Kurt. "how did any of this happen?" she gestured between herself and Finn. She didn't seem angry so much as scared and confused.

A frustrated Finn asked, "Will somebody please explain to me what is going on."

The rest of the table watched on as Kurt let out a deep sigh and began speaking. "I was worried about you Finn. You shut down emotionally. After that train wreck of an ex-girlfriend stomped all over you two years ago, you seemingly swore off relationships. It was ok for a while, but you deserve happiness Finn. You deserve love." He looked at a still confused Finn, took a deep breath, and continued. "I placed a personal ad for you on NewDirections . com. Rachel answered it. I set you guys up."

"You did what?" he shouted.

Rachel covered her mouth and jumped up, her eyes teary as she ran outside. Santana quickly stood up and followed her.

Finn stood and pointed his finger at Kurt. "We are not done, Kurt." He looked at the other occupants of the table. "I have to go talk to Rachel." He walked out of the bar to find Santana hugging a crying Rachel.

Santana looked up at him, still holding Rachel. A silent plea is made with his eyes and the Latina loosens her grip on her crying friend. "Rachel?" he said softly.

Rachel sniffled and looked up at him. Santana looked Rachel in the eye and held her shoulders. "I'll be right over there if you need me." She nodded to indicate a general direction before she let go of Rachel. She took two steps before stopping in front of Finn. Quietly she threatened. "Fix this. Don't make me have to kill you."

Finn nodded his head in understanding as Santana retreated to her lookout point near the entrance of the bar. Softly, Finn spoke again, "Rachel?" as he reached for her.

She looked up at him, nose red, eyes puffy. "Do you, do you still want to be with me?" she asked meekly.

"Shhh. Come here. Of course I do." He pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her crying into his chest. They stayed like that for a moment while he gathered his thoughts and she cried. He pulled away and looks deeply into her eyes. "I love you," he says earnestly. "It doesn't matter how we met. What matters is that we did meet. Now that you are in my life, I couldn't imagine not being with you. You are amazing, Rachel." He smiled at her tenderly before continuing. "Kurt may have been wrong for placing that ad without my permission, but it brought me you." He finished.

Rachel blinked through the tears and took a deep breath. "When Kurt said it was him who placed the ad, I thought that you… I was so scared you would be so angry or betrayed that wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I don't want to lose you. I can't. Not now. Because I am in love with you too, Finn." She leaned up to kiss him. Before either of them can stop it, the small kiss turned into a heated declaration of desire and passion. When the kiss was finally broken they were both pressed against each other tightly and breathing heavy. Slightly embarrassed that another one of their kisses has gotten away from them in a public place, she buried her face in his neck. "Do we have to go back in there?"

He chuckled lightly "No. I can kill Kurt tomorrow. Let's go. Santana can handle our friends." Unwinding himself from their shared embrace, he waves at a still watching Santana and then leads Rachel to a waiting taxi.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel found herself making coffee in Finn's kitchen wearing only Finn's t-shirt. It was late morning and Finn was still sleeping. She had just pressed the start button on the coffee maker when she heard the front door unlock then immediately open. She was surprised to see a sheepish Kurt standing across the room.

"Rachel, let me explain."

"What are you doing here?"

They spoke at the same time.

Kurt held up his hand, hoping she would let him go first. "I was not trying to trick you, Rachel. I placed the ad; I was the one who was emailing you. I told him he was meeting someone for a blind date. I had intended to tell him about it. I did. I couldn't find the right time. I'm so sorry for what happened at the bar. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come clean sooner." He took a few steps closer to her so that they were both in the kitchen. "But, Rachel, I'm not sorry he met you. I'm not sorry he is the happiest I have seen him in years. I won't apologize for the outcome, only the deception that started it. I really hope we can still be friends." He finished hopefully.

Quietly, she spoke. "I'm not mad at you Kurt. I was. I'm not now. I know you weren't intentionally trying to deceive me or hurt Finn. I know your heart was in the right place, even if it was misguided. In a way, I'm glad you did it." Her tone changed to a serious one and she took a step towards him. "That doesn't mean that I condone this type of dishonesty, it just means I forgive you, just this once. But you have to talk to Finn, you have to work this out with him."

He nodded at her in understanding and smiled hesitantly. "Friends?"

She smiled back at him. "Friends. I'm going to hug you now." She closed the distance and hugged him tightly.

"Ahem"

Rachel backed a slow step away from Kurt and turned around to see Finn in his pajama pants with his hair a mess. Now standing directly in front of Finn, she placed her hand on his forearm and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll give you guys some privacy." She went into Finn's room, closing the door behind her.

"I should beat the crap out of you, or at least spray paint everything in your closet." Satisfied at Kurt's gasp, Finn continued. "I won't though. What you did was wrong. It was wrong to do that without my permission." He paused, noticing his brother looking at the floor in shame. "Thank you." Kurt's head snaps up in shock, his eyes wide. "For whatever reason, I was closed off; I was just going through my life. I was compliant, that's the right word?" Kurt nodded once, still listening. "Anyways, I was compliant. Now I'm _happy_, I'm in _love_ and that's living. Like it or not that is because of you."

Still trying to comprehend how easy this was, Kurt spoke up. "Finn, I am really sorry I deceived you and Rachel. I am so happy for you both. As my way of making it up to you, I will no longer require you to name your first born after me."

Finn let out a hearty laugh and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "Dude that was never going to happen."

Finn stood and tapped his glass with fork. "Can I get everyone's attention, please?" He waited for the reception hall to quiet down before he continued. "Me and my wife- wow that is so cool to say- my _wife_." laughter erupted from the reception hall and he blew out a breath, smiling widely. "Anyway, we would like to thank you for coming tonight." He took his new brides hand, inviting her to stand with him. She stood up beside him, the gold sash that accented the empire waist of her wedding dress shimmering in the glow of the spotlight. "Three years ago, my brother Kurt set us up on a blind date. I didn't know it at the time that he was also setting me up with the rest of my life." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I can't wait to start this journey with you Rachel. And speaking of Journey, Kurt…" Finn looked at his brother pointedly as he led Rachel into the middle of the dance floor, passing Kurt the microphone as he passed.

With a sigh, Kurt lifted the microphone to his lips. "Ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to the dance floor where the bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife." He turned off the microphone and pointed to the band who immediately began playing _Faithfully_. His best man duties complete for the moment, Kurt watched the bride and groom sway on the dance floor. When he heard someone walk up behind him, he turned to see Puck.

"What the hell, Hummel? I thought you were going to talk him out of that lame ass pun. He sounded like a pansy, Berry must have him more whipped that I thought." He snickered.

"You don't think I tried, Puckerman? He insisted. He told me if I didn't stop bugging him about it, he would tell everybody about the time I dressed as John Mellencamp to impress a guy. He has pictures!" Kurt huffed.

Puck laughed. "I remember that!" Puck looked around the room "Got to go Hummel, I think the blond over there wants Puckasaurus to show her the coat room. Try to keep Huddy from embarrassing me again."

Fully aware that Puck was already several feet away from and couldn't hear him, Kurt mumbled under his breath. "Sure, I'll just add it to the list of things I need to do tonight." Kurt grumbled and turned his attention back to the couple still dancing in the middle of the room.

Admiring the way he looked in his slick black tuxedo, Rachel looked up at her husband from her position in his arms as they swayed on the dance floor. "I can't believe this day is finally here, Mr. Hudson. I finally get to call you my husband."

"And I get to call you my wife." Finn separated from his bride and spun her around once, her elegant floor length gown twirling around her. He brought her back to his arms, leaning down to press his forehead to hers, "In case I forgot to mention earlier, you look beautiful, Mrs. Hudson."

"Finn! You learned to dance." She squealed before she closed the gap, stealing a kiss while they continued to dance.

"I had Kurt teach me a little. I didn't want to embarrass or hurt you during our first dance." He explained as he shrugged his shoulders.

She leaned up to kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Finn and Rachel were snuggled together fairly comfortably at their table watching her dad's 30th wedding anniversary party in full swing. Finn's hand was gently rubbing his wife's swollen stomach, when the couple was approached by a young woman with long dark hair. Finn recognized Rachel's cousin, Marley, from various family functions over the years. The girl was about 8 years younger than them, and always made a point to talk to Rachel at family functions.

"Hi Rachel. Hi Finn. How are you guys doing?" She asked pulling out a chair from across the table.

"Hi Marley." Finn replied easily.

"Hi Marley. We are doing well. Uncle Scott says you are taking classes at NYU. That's great. Are you still dating…" Rachel looked up in thought for a moment before continuing "David? Is he here?"

Marley shook her head side to side. "No we broke up a while ago. I'm not dating anybody at the moment."

Rachel reached out and patted the girls hand. "Its ok sweetie. You have lots of time to date still."

"I'm just so busy! When will I have time to meet a guy. I'm thinking about just posting my picture on one of those dating websites. Just let them come to me." Marley began to pick at the tablecloth as she realizes how desperate she must sound. "Is that silly? Did either of you ever try online dating, I mean, you know, before?" she gestured generally at the couple.

Finn and Rachel turned to face each other with a knowing smile. When they turned back to the girl to answer her question, their eyes were twinkling. "Well…"

* * *

**A/N- There you go! Just another happy ending for our favorite couple. Leave a review if you're feeling up to it! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
